The Maiden's Rhapsody
by Maiden's Rhapsody
Summary: (Post-Trespasser) Bad Ending? The veil is torn down and Solas is too far out of reach. Inquisition-no more and Ellana spends her days in Uthenera mulling over past decisions made. Eventual Time Travel? Maybe? Solas/Lavellan/Abelas intensifies. Main Pairing: Lavellan/Abelas
1. Lost

Hi - this is just me writing in tid bit and it's just kind of a what if scenario - I was actually playing FFXI - wings of the goddess and then I suddenly kind of had a story inspiration towards Dragon Age Inquisition and so here it is. Um, yeah blame Iroha.

Disclaimer: I do not own DA.

Chapter 1: Lost

"This is everything we've ever wanted, Vhenan." The wolf whispered as baited breath kissed at slim pale neck.

Ellana's body squirmed uncomfortably under his lips. She hated his surprised visits. She ought to have known he was there – especially knowing how vast, powerful, and free her magic had grown in this world. She was the famed Inquisitor after all. Armies upon armies had practically quivered in their boots upon seeing her on the front lines.

It was a shame that the same formality was not present whenever the Dread Wolf made his presence known. Instead it was she who stilled at his touch. She was frightened to imagine that one day his teeth might bare furiously and sink dangerously into neck.

A snap of a tree branch in the distance sent her jumping up and away from her wolf. Only to hear him chuckle and path to the right, stopping close besides her. "Relax, it's only the wind my love. You are safe with me." He reassured, patting her shoulder gently. "In my world – you will always be safe."

Her heart twinged painfully at the remark but she still she managed to steady it and put on a brave face. One even Dorian would dare say be proud of. "Yes," She managed pausing to swallow heavily as her body slowly turned to face her so called Heart. "It's all thanks to you – Fen'Harel."

She had wanted him to pull her close and press lips to head but such actions were foreign to the wolf. Instead he simply turned heel and bid her farewell leaving her with mixed thoughts and a growing bitter heart.

The others were right – Solas was truly dead. Had been actually for quite some time now.

In fact Ellana was positive now more than ever that she had been pursuing a broken man this whole time. The darkness in his heart had swallowed him whole and she had seen it – so clearly as day – but turned blind eye to it which ultimately led her here - to this moment.

The die had been cast.

It was all her fault.

She should have never let him out of her sight that night - especially when he looked so defeated. So distant. His eyes glazed over as he fumbled over shattered life's work. The Foci – his one true goal – and she stepped over it too busy soaking in her own glory. Only to make him to fall further and further away from her allowing the wolf to manifest and take form.

She was such a fool.

A bitter and harsh truth.

–


	2. Forgotten Prayers

Chapter 2: Forgotten Prayers

Ellana spent most of her days just waiting for the Wolf to return to her within their bed chambers. In fact she was currently sprawled out upon their bed staring up at the ceiling mournfully. How many days has it been, she wondered, just how many days had it been since she saw one of their smiling faces?

Ellana groaned loudly as she pulled weary form up and gathered fallen sheets from the marble floor below. She would use those very sheets to cover sleek and naked form as she made way to balcony door that would lead to his greatest creation.

True Uthenera in all its unfathomable glory.

This was no dream – this was the reality.

A reality that she, the Inquisitor, willingly took part in creating despite her adviser's rightful objections.

With deep breath, Ellana Lavellan gazed downcast once more to view this lush new world.

Trees, ferns, and other sorts of shrubbery spread as far as the eye could see. Spirits danced happily as their glimmering lights shimmered over untouched riverbeds. Elven children sat upon a log close nearby, clapping, and laughing upon drinking in such a wondrous spectacular sight.

This world was at peace here and yet deep inside Ellana's heart there was no happiness within such triumphs. For the rubble deep underneath such happy feet laid the dissolved statues of her former comrades in arms - her friends – her Inquisition.

The memory brought tears to her eyes and those tears would roll down soft cheeks only to seemingly dissolve into thin air as song broke free from caged lips. The melody was a hallow one but at least within it she found some comfort as her mind remembered the untold forgotten battle that rattled her very soul. Ellana hoped that someone could hear it despite being so far, far up and away within this fragmented bird cage of hers.

–

Ellana was foolish.

She spent most of her days alone within the safeguard of her would be imprisonment.

It was a strange and unsettling phenomenon too considering the truth wasn't at all what she claimed. For Fen'Harel never kept the doors locked and they were always left ajar so that she may roam freely.

Yes, it was ultimately her decision - her choice to stay behind.

Ellana had convinced herself that staying hidden was a good thing for the people. She had known that Fen'Harel was a possessive one. That much was clear when his staff started to disappear. The very ones in which she would make contact with upon venturing outside.

"You are far too beautiful for their eyes to savor."

Even accidental occurrences was considered punishable.

Ellana held back the urge to vomit as memory flashed to mind.

The bloodied tiles, the snarl the came from his throat, and of course the loose severed hand that came to mind.

Even Abelas be damned.

She was a walking pinnacle of death.

Truly the heart of the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel.


	3. The Honest One

Chapter 3: The Honest One

xx

With soft breath, Ellana blew the dust that had settled upon shelf. With timid right hand she managed to search through many of different novels that were in place. She had hoped not to draw too much attention. She didn't need any more blood on her. In fact – Ellana was secretly hoping to make it so she could find something that would give her a clue to where Fen'Harel may have hide it.

The Eluvian which held banished gods.

"What are you doing out and about here Milady?" Ellana's practically jumped out of skin at the voice dropping book to floor. She cursed inwardly at the sound – but as time slowed, her heart managed to shift back into regulated beats. Especially when her mind recognized the voice that called to her was not of the Wolf but rather his closest adviser.

"Abelas," She breathed out cautiously as she picked up loose book and placed it onto the shelf. She than swallowed before pulling away from the bookcase all together. Ellana however did not raise face to look at this newcomer. Instead her eyes simply kept firmly glued to the floor. She didn't know if it was due to the redness of her cheeks or the fact that she was still feeling immensely guilty over the fact that his stump practically mirrored her own.

The last time they had talked – things did not end well for the both of them. "Don't you have work to do?" She snapped harshly despite the tears that welled up in her eyes. "You should know better than to approach me like this."

"The guards informed me that you were roaming about. I merely came to make sure that no trouble was insured. My people have already suffered greatly from your presence alone."

Ellana's heart twinged at the response but instead of allowing the tears to roll from cheeks, she let anger flow.

"Am I not free to do what I please? I thought I was no longer considered a prisoner here." She hissed and was met with paused silence. Ellana huffed at this. She would not let another man burn her heart.

"The people do not care for you."

"I know that." She countered feeling bitter.

"You will be targeted out here, Milady. You won't be able to protect yourself. Not without the mark."

"I am still a mage." She countered.

"Yet since your arrival you have not cast a single spell."

Ellana felt her self tense at the statement and it was finally then that she found herself daring to look up at the man who had always been very honest with her.

For all the time she spent here – living with a man who always lied. She could always count on one individual to be truthful and that person being Abelas. "You won't find the answers your looking for there Milady."

She smiled once upon casting glance at him. That very Elven guard now stood resting at door frame, eyes drawn away but voice clearly focused upon her.

So he did know better after all.

Good.

At least one of them was still following orders.


	4. The Green-Eyed Monster

Chapter 4: The Green-Eyed Monster

xx

Abelas was quite refreshing.

For one, Ellana did not fear him because she considered Abelas to be an equal. He was very talented in physical combat as well as magic. An Elven warrior that specialized in arcane magic and just as majestic and stunning Vivienne had been on the battlefield. Thinking back just watching Abelas train alone made Ellana know he was well beyond her own abilities. It was expected considering Knight Enchanters in general derived their skills from this man's origins. So the idea of her being able to cross blades with the master of the art was a little intimidating.

At one point Ellana remembered Fen'Harel pinning her against Abelas. Fen'Harel had hoped that she would cast something to defend herself but instead she refused and was left sobbing with a nasty gash on her left shoulder blade by a very angry sentinel.

Shaking away those thoughts and now returning to the field of vision in front of her. She realized his right hand was hovering close, almost close enough to press against her left cheek. She squeaked and pulled away. His brows creased with frustration but he remained still.

"You should return to your chambers. I have places to be and babysitting is not apart of my agenda."

She scoffed but accepted his words of wisdom with slight nod. After all Ellana had gone and soured his mood completely...It wasn't intentional but as much as she wished to feel his rough hand brush against cheek again – she couldn't risk loosing him over nonsensical flirting. Abelas was truly her final pillar of stability...Especially after realizing Solas was no longer within reach.

"Alright," She responded with light chuckle. "I will take your advice with great appreciation dear wondrous Well of Sorrow."

A snort followed.

"If I had known of what the Dread Wolf would have become – I would have much preferred you to drink from tall chalice from the start."

Ellana tilted her head at this smiling.

"Awe, are you saying that to make me feel better? You know I do rather not like being grounded...Perhaps next time you'll show me around?" She added with a wink.

Another loud and intrusive snort followed.

"I'm sure my lord can accommodate your feelings. I can practically hear your moans through the wall. Vulgar woman."

Ellana felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

She never intended for such things to be heard!

It was Fen'Harel who insisted on moving their quarters closer to the barracks so his guards could keep better watch on her. It worked out quite well considering how quick Abelas was always able to find her but she was never informed about just how thin the walls were!

Ellana felt like a fish out of water and she really couldn't find anything to say afterward. Thankfully Abelas turned away from her aghast and horrified features and made his way out and down the hall back from once she initially came sneaking from.

With a defeated sigh, Ellana could only follow behind feeling completely and utterly mortified.

It was halfway down that she finally fell to a stop. A dark and ominous feeling washed over her.

"Abelas," She tested carefully licking her lips as a terrifying shiver ran down her spine. "Abelas the guards who have gone missing. Did my behavior," She paused unsure how to really divulge into such things. "Did my vulgar actions excite those men?"

Abelas was quick to turn 180 degrees and face her dead on, gaze hard and icy.

"Milady – it is a known fact that Fen'Harel doesn't appreciate any threats pursuing to take whats his. He is after all a great and powerful strategist. If my lord can identify those who try to take his queen – he will take whatever steps is needed to eliminate without question."

Ellana felt throat dry at confirmed suspicion, her eyes dropping to floor upon the sickness that bubbled in stomach. She was merely being used as a tool to weed out those Fen'Harel deemed untrustworthy.

She froze when she felt Abelas's towering presence over her own. "The idea that my lord would defile you in such a way when he held you previously in such high regard is quite frankly infuriating."

"Abelas." Ellana bit out – trying to shush his thunderous voice that echoed through the halls. "Now is not the time –" She looked around to see that no onlookers were near by and if there had been - they had long fled, "Please just leave me be before the wolf breaks you within his jaws. That is an order."

She gasped when he captured hold of her chin and pressed lips fiercely against her own. He released quickly, eyes shifting into stormy narrow slits as he side-stepped past her hyperventilating state.

"This is not over Milady."


	5. Remnant

Remnant

* * *

When Ellana awoke the next day, her right hand was shaking uncontrollably. It was quite an agonizing experience and at the same time strangely exhilarating. Ellana would have never anticipated waking up to being covered in a pool of sweat. Nor did she ever imagine having the urge to once again to brush loose strands of hair from eyes with a left hand.

"Am I sick?" She questioned softly and yet as she did, a haunting laugh came to mind as well as previous nights escapade.

Fen'Harel towered over her laid out petite form. Lean but ever so masculine, Ellana couldn't help but ogle at such a proud and prideful man. Yet at the very same time, she felt her mouth bite lip nervously. Shame bubbling as eyes became invasive from the silhouette of his unwavering gaze that bore into her through his grown out jet black dreadlocks.

"Please," She begged weakly shifting eyes toward the wall. She couldn't possibly look at him, the bile was starting to rise up within throat. "I just don't feel well."

The truth was far harder to bare.

She could still feel Abelas's phantom lips dancing against her own and she didn't want to lose him more than she already had.

If anything it was a euphoric effect that caused an entropic force to drive forward to counter the once-twisted ignorant blissful hold that Fen'Harel had on her. "Could we just go to sleep tonight?"

Part of her was enraged at her actions – mocking and cursing her inwardly for previous deceit.

How could she do such a thing?

How could she betray the man she swore to stand aside with!

And yet the flash of Abelas's stormy gaze reminds her that man she craves is no longer at her side to begin.

For Abelas would never betray Solas as long his shackles to him still remained and so Ellana weeps.

However, her wolf is relentless. He does not pull away as Solas did. He doesn't shy from crestfallen face because he believes there is no need for that. Instead, he simply laughs – a dark and daunting chuckle that cuts tears short.

Fen'Harel moves swiftly and captures left breast with a small nip before moving to more aggressive bites to further and further up neck. She knows it will be swollen in the morning but does not move to stop him. By now she simply hopes that her secrets remain hidden between her erratic breathing and paling face.

Surprisingly he stops at her lips and smiles in a way that catches her off guard.

" _Vhenan_." He calls in a breathlessness tone. She hesitates to answer. "You, are so, beautiful." His tone reminds her of Solas. Of everything they once had and the simple way, he would always comment on her beauty just so that she would have something to look forward to the next day.

The chance to maybe one-day wake-up besides him.

It was a nostalgic splash of emotions that caused her heart to leap against ribs and suddenly she wants to pull him to her. She wants the Wolf to kiss her, and she wants him inside of her. The wetness between her legs continues to grow and the Wolf is moving between her thighs. She opens them willingly and as if on cue shes becomes embarrassed of it as Abelas voice reaches mind.

 _ **Vulgar Woman.**_

Ellana finds herself moaning.

To Abelas voice or to the way her wolf moves roughly against her – she doesn't know. But either way, she feels vulnerable and wants to escape. She tries to tap into her magic out of desperation but nothing is summoned as if it was never there, to begin with.

Fen'Harel quickly notices this, as he always has, and when she wonders if he will finally punish her – he instead throws head back and laughs.

Actually laughs.

It catches her off guard, her mouth is now moving on its own. She can't believe that she dares to call him that after all these years. She does so with such loving tone and when she reaches up to touch his right cheek – he flinches back if scorned. It is warm and full of life. She smiles and for a moment she second guesses herself. She wants to believe that Solas has returned to her side – her brain is reeling towards it – but within seconds is that hope is thrown back at her – cold and as calculating as ever.

"Sickness is impossible in my world. Immortality simply won't allow it." His kiss that followed was a harsh one. She felt him tear away at the remaining articles of her clothing. "You _**will**_ have me. Like it or not, _**Vhenan**_."

The chill of his voice sends her mind numb and Ellana gasps like a fish out of water when she realizes shes once again tangled alone within sheets of their previous lovemaking.

Or could she even call it that any more?

Either way – one thing remained clear.

This feeling wasn't natural and something was happening to her. It was unclear as to what, but then something did move the sweat batted hair strand away from face and behind her left ear. Ellana's face fell instantly at such sensations.

No.

It wasn't true.

She was losing her mind.

For a phantom itch to happen all these years – it just couldn't be possible and so Ellana's eyes slowly gazed down towards her would be stump. The cramping pain in her right arm instantly dulling upon catching sight of an all too familiar but long forgotten brilliant green glow.

The Anchor.

Ellana sputtered at such a sight as she slowly but surely began testing newly found motor functions. Fingers wiggling and grasping at bare left hand's flesh.

How did this happen?

Ellana wasn't sure.

But the revelation did not settle well with her stomach.

Especially when the Wolf's reaction came to mind.

Ellana wasted no time in getting dressed and heading out the door.

She had to find Abelas before the Wolf found her.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

* * *

Today was an odd day.

The halls which were normally filled with guards were eerily barren and the only light that could have been seen was that from the windows. Something was wrong. She had no idea if the Anchor's return could have caused this but Ellana wasted no time in bursting through the armory doors.

An Elven woman sat cross-legged on Abelas's desk. She was dressed in the same fashioned emerald green dress she wore during their first meeting in Halamshiral **.** A plump red apple was being tossed up and down in right hand as the woman hummed silently to herself despite Ellana's flustered state.

"Briala," Ellana grumbled.

At one point the two of them fought side to side. They helped stopped Gaspard coup to destroy Celene's reputation as well as an assassination attempt that would put him in line as the next ruler for the throne. That bond quickly dissolved when the war was over as Celene was put to death upon withdrawing her support against the Elder One. Many claimed she was being controlled by an Envy demon but Ellana didn't buy it – choosing to end the woman's life instead.

In the upcoming weeks, something inside Briala changed dramatically. She became ruthless and instead of fighting for the humans and the Elves to live peacefully she sought revenge on the Inquisition. Fighting for Fen'Harel's sake. Even if it meant the humanity's end – to her the only one that mattered was gone.

Briala took a deep breath as if withholding a hungry urge attack and continued to hum silently. The woman cast her eyes upon Ellana, and with it, her brow arched quickly into confusion. The humming stopped and a laugh appeared in its stead.

"What is that supposed to be?" She wondered as she eyed Ellana's cloak that hung around her body.

It was twice her size – and thankfully it shielded arms from view. "You think the Dread Wolf would have his woman dress accordingly."

Ellana rolled her eyes.

"When did you arrive? Shouldn't you be _elsewhere_?"

Fen'Harel did grant Briala land after serving him so well. She was after all his number one appointed spymaster. During the assault, the two strode beside each other. Briala would cut down anyone who dared to try to lay hand on her master and Fen'Harel would grin and commend her on every dispatched personnel.

"Skyhold is so boring though." Briala said nonchalantly, "With all your friend's being dead, it just doesn't seem so lively anymore."

Under her coat, Ellana felt her fists tightening. Her face twisting too – but even then Briala took a bite of her apple and smiled grandly at the woman. She wasn't afraid to lose her life after all. She had been trying for years now.

"Briala – where is everyone? Where is – Fen'Harel?"

Briala scoffed at her wording and it was then that Ellana's heart began to tighten.

"Don't you mean where is _Abelas_?" Briala questioned, causing Ellana to waver. The spymaster's eyes glittered with mischief. "I've seen the way he looks at you." She comments as she holds the half-eaten apple in front of her. "His longing for you to be in his arms. _I've seen it._ He loves you clearly – dear _Inquisitor_."

"You're _**mistaken**_." Ellana cuts short. "Abelas only protects me because Fen'Harel wishes it. He is merely a bodyguard." She explains even though each word she breathes is a lie.

Briala hums at this. She tilts the apple on its side and spins it. With her left hand, she reaches down to pull a knife from sheath along the leg. Ellana watches the way Briala can make ends meet with a flick of the wrist to make apple become nothing more than a mere cork.

It is a display of her power as a rogue. Fast, quick-witted, and straight to the point. She knows something and is not afraid to show it off. Ellana's heart skips, and a memory of someone slipping away into the darkness causes her to slide into a defensive stance.

She has been caught. "You know."

There was no need to explain it. The rouge smiles and tosses cork over her right shoulder. "What have you done?"

Ellana's eyes are sharp but Briala's eyes are sharper.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ellana rolled her eyes.

She had no time for these games. Ellana spin to leave, but a dagger is thrown – cuts side of the cheek. Ellana doubles back gaze only to have fist slam into her jaw. The blow itself caused her body to be thrown back onto the marble floor.

Ellana finds it is hard to move in cloaked form – and Briala cracks her right fists knuckles as she approaches Ellana – grinning all the more. Ellana groans and shakes head clear from the dizzy spell of three different Briala's hovering over her.

" _ **You**_ _**hit**_ _**me**_ ," Ellana says in disbelief.

The Wolf would have her head for that.

"Had it coming," Briala commented as she towered over Ellana. "Liar's deserve divine punishment."

Ellana squanders - a now loosened right-hand escapes cloak and Briala is quick to stop it with her own right hand– twisting it – earning a wailing cry of pain from the Inquisitor's lips.

"S-stop this." Ellana tries to command. "I –am – the – _**queen**_."

Briala's eyes flash dangerously.

" _The only queen that matters - my queen_ – _**my Celene**_ –is _dead_ because of _**you**_!"

Ellana is then met with a fierce backhand to the face. Briala pulls Ellana up from the floor with her right hand tugging at Ellana's collar. With shaking left hand the screams of Celene's name could be heard reverberating off walls as she brings that very hand down on Ellana's face in retaliation.

After a while, the screams stop and Briala is hovering over Ellana's bruised face shaking. Tears drip down her eyes and land onto Ellana's widened ones. "She was innocent...Celene loved her people more than anyone. She would have never supported the Elder One. _I_ _thought_ – _**I thought you knew that**_."

" _I'm sorry._ " Ellana drew out and Briala shook her head laughing despite the tears.

" _You ought to be_ , _**you will be.**_ " She bit out harder. "You know Inquisitor, Abelas and I are similar. Practically one and the same." She added sorrowfully. "We both can't seem to catch a break and achieve the happiness we both want. Always on the sidelines...Even in death."

"I won't let that happen." Ellana struggling to stand, she manages to use her right hand to slap Briala back and then proceed to slam her forehead against Briala's sending the woman stumbling back. Ellana rose back to feet, unhooking laced cloak. It falls to her feet and her left-hand flairs its green glow once more.

The counterattack begins now.


End file.
